Time Enough
by Badge 825
Summary: It been a month since "the break" and Bo is struggling with giving Lauren her space. Will a chance meeting rectify the situation, or cause it to completely come apart once and for all?


**Time Enough**

**A Lost Girl One Shot: It's been a month since the break, and Bo is trying to honor Lauren's request for space, but it's proving more difficult than she ever imagined. I've taken some liberties with the plot and the timeline. The usual disclaimers apply.**

It had been a month since Lauren had instituted a break between her and Bo. At first, the succubus easily honored the request with a hardened determination. She wanted Lauren back, and vowed not to do anything to screw up her chances. Bo was careful not to catapult herself into any situations that would put her in close proximity to the doctor. At first, Kenzi had found her best friend's steadfastness endearing; however, over the last week or so it had become a cause for concern. Bo was coming apart at the seams.

Kenzi was sitting at the kitchen island fiddling with her hair and reading a magazine that she had swiped from the dentist's office. She figured if she were going to suffer pain while getting her tooth filled, she was going to get something in exchange for her suffering. She was just about finished when Bo came bounding down the stairs.

Kenzi peered over the page at Bo. The fae tried to put up a good front, but Kenzi saw right through it. Bo was wearing tight black leather pants, a form fitting v-neck shirt, and her hair in a tight ponytail. To anyone looking at her, she looked beautiful, and collected, but Kenzi wasn't anyone; she was Bo's best friend, and she could see that beneath the make-up and shiny hair, Bo was broken. The brunette's eyes were perpetually red, she was pale, and looked as if one more stressful situation would shatter her into a million tiny fragments that the wind would take and scatter.

Knowing that one wrong word would cause Bo to burst into tears, Kenzi decided to take a light hearted approach with the woman. "Hey, what up succubutt?"

Bo smiled weakly, and responded with the most cheery voice she could muster, "I thought we would head out to The Dal tonight. Grab a few drinks; see what the locals were up to." Her voice lacked any real conviction.

Kenzi knew that Bo was trying her best to keep from completely falling apart. If Bo were to crumble, she'd run straight to Lauren, fall on her knees in front of her, and beg her to end this wretched break. She would lose the blonde forever if she succumbed to what her heart was begging her to do.

It didn't take Kenzi long to respond; she'd do just about anything if it stopped Bo from completely losing her mind over the loss of the doctor. "Sure Bo, Bo. Just let me get changed and we'll get ourselves well oiled with the finest hooch Trick has to offer." Kenzi figured it was a safe move. She had Dyson and Trick keeping her informed about Lauren's whereabouts, and neither had reported seeing the blonde anywhere near the bar. Dyson told her that Lauren spent most of her time either at the lab or her apartment.

Bo knew Kenzi was keeping tabs on Lauren to avoid any awkward encounters, but the two never acknowledged that fact out loud. It was a silent understanding the two shared, and Bo was grateful.

When the pair sauntered up to the rustic bar, they were greeted by loud music, several people in the corner playing darts, and couples sharing a meal together, or exchanging kisses and holding hands. One couple near the throng playing darts caught Bo's attention. The two women were sitting at a small high-top table. Their gazes were intimate, easy, and their interaction natural. They locked eyes and were smiling at one another shyly. The woman on the left laced her fingers through her companion's and placed a gentle kiss on her palm. Bo looked down at the silver tips of her boots and felt her heart sink to the floor.

Kenzi looked toward Bo and sighed. "Bo it's OK."

Bo pursed her lips and shot her friend a look that said, 'You're full of shit.'

Kenzi leaned back a bit on her stool, slightly surprised by the look on Bo's face. "OK. It's not OK Bo, but it will be. These things take time, and by the way Bo, I get that you want to give Doc Hotpants her space and all, but going to the other extreme and avoiding her completely isn't the answer either. She needs to know that you still care about her."

With a tone that bore utter exasperation, Bo responded. "I'm honoring her request for space. Doesn't that show that I still care, that I still want her? What else am I to." Bo stiffened as a familiar chill crawled up her spine and settled somewhere between her neck and the back of her skull.

Kenzi's eyes went wide. She peeked over Bo's shoulder and saw the very object of her friend's desire enter the bar. Much to her surprise, the doctor wasn't alone. She was in the middle of a crowd of three other women who grabbed the last empty booth by the exit door.

Kenzi looked back at Bo with a questioning gaze spreading all over her face.

Bo slowly met her friend's brilliant blue eyes. "It's her isn't it?" She didn't need to ask, she could feel it. She could always sense when Lauren entered a room. Bo's back would tingle, her hair would stand on end and her breath would catch somewhere deep between her stomach and her chest.

Bo swerved on her stool to face the group. They hadn't spotted her, and were unlikely to from where they were sitting.

Kenzi reached for Bo's arm. "You want to go?"

Bo answered immediately. "No. Like you said Kenz, I can't avoid her forever. What chances would I have for anything with her if I did? I guess being comfortable with her being in the same public place as me would be a good start."

Kenzi looked worried. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Bo was raw, and the Goth didn't want her to hurt more than she already was.

Bo sulked. "I'm not going to talk to her Kenz. I'm just going to try and be OK with being in the same room as her."

The succubus looked at the group of women and her curiosity piqued. Lauren looked just as beautiful as ever despite the slightly tired eyes and the fact her clothes were fitting her a little more loosely than normal. Bo recognized two of the women. Both were fae and worked with Lauren in the lab. They were a couple and had been together for a long time. With that thought, Bo bit the inside of her cheek; her jealousy and hurt rising as she thought about how much easier they had it than she and Lauren. After a few seconds, Bo's attention turned to the woman she didn't recognize. She was pretty. Her light auburn hair cascaded down her back. She was well dressed, but looked relaxed and casual all at the same time.

Bo couldn't tell if the other woman was human, but she could tell that her aura burned brightly for Lauren, and even though Lauren showed no interest, Bo was irritated. Bile rose up in her throat, and her mind was clouded by anger. Suddenly, she was pulled out of her thoughts by a pair of fingers snapping in front of her face. "Earth to Bo." Bo shook her head and found Kenzi standing to the side of her with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine Kenz." Bo spun around again to face the bar and started ordering shots for her and Kenzi. Four shots, three beers, and three hours in, Kenzi was drunk. She was laughing, slurring her words, and hanging on to Bo for what appeared to be dear life. Comparatively, Bo was stone cold sober. She was determined to remain so as she spent the night checking out Lauren and the group she was with.

Throughout the night, the shots and pitchers made their way to the foursome's table. They were all engrossed in what appeared to be an animated conversation. The auburn haired woman was still burning for Lauren, but hadn't made any moves.

Kenzi leaned on Bo's shoulder. She reeked of beer and tequila. "Bo, Bo, Bo. I see you watching the doc. Don't think I don't. I may be drunk, but I'm not deaf. I mean blind. I mean blind, right?"

"Kenz, you are drunk and you smell like stale beer."

"You know, that's harsh Bo. I stink of fresh beer." Bo laughed and stole another glance at the far away table. The women were still talking. Bo was distracted when Kenzi hiccuped loudly.

"Uh, why don't I get you home." Bo didn't want to leave before the scenario in front of her played out, but she also didn't want Kenzi making a spectacle of herself possibly bringing Lauren's attention to them. They had remained undetected and Bo wanted to keep it that way.

Just as Bo had been watching Lauren all night, Trick had been watching Bo. He knew exactly what was going through her head and interjected. "Bo, I'll let Kenzi sleep it off in the back and make sure she gets home. Why don't you stay and relax." Bo smiled gratefully at her grandfather.

Kenzi slapped the bar before clumsily hopping off the stool "You're a good man Trickster."

"Come on." Trick led the drunken woman to his study to sober up and get some sleep.

Bo moved to stand alongside the back wall where she could still see Lauren. She had to learn to be in the same room with the woman and not feel her heart shatter or her eyes well up. She was haunted by how terribly things had gone between them, and she knew that holding on to the feeling rather than trying to start with a clean slate would crush her from the inside out, effectively ending any chances at a future with the woman she loved so much and had yet managed to hurt so deeply.

The succubus stared down at her wringing hands. She remembered how Lauren had said she was always going to be asking for more than what Bo could give. In that instant, Bo realized Lauren was being kind while imparting that Bo wasn't enough for **her**. Lauren felt Bo was incapable of giving her what she needed and what she deserved, and Bo felt like a failure. Her ego and her heart had sustained a severe blow, and she wanted more than anything to make things right. She wanted to make things better than they were before.

A loud crash from the corner startled Bo from her thoughts. She looked up to see Lauren storming out of the bar; the mysterious auburn haired woman trailing after her. Bo pushed off of the wall and went out the back door. She could hear the two arguing, but refused to get involved unless there was a real need to. It went against her protective nature, but she knew part of being ready to start over meant Lauren fighting her own battles, and relearning her value in this world.

As Bo inched closer to the corner of the building, she could clearly hear the argument. Lauren was red faced and angry.

"Lilly, what the Hell is wrong with you?" It was half a rage filled accusation and half a question.

Lilly towered over the doctor as her eyes met Lauren's head on. She stumbled on her feet. If she were drunk and trying to hide it, she was doing a poor job. "Come on Lauren. You know I like you a lot, and I was just trying to show you how much."

Lauren spat back, "And you know that I'm not interested. I told you that three weeks ago, last week, yesterday, and I'm telling you again tonight for the last time. If you ever touch me again…"

The woman reached for Lauren's arm, and Lauren forcefully pulled it away. "Aww Lauren, don't be like that."

Bo's anger was flaring, and she had to muster every last bit of her strength not to interfere.

"Lilly, I agreed to take you on as a lab assistant as favor to Hale, but that doesn't mean I have to keep you on if it's not working, and it is clearly not working."

"This is my last chance Lauren. I've been let go from every other lab in the county. You wouldn't send me away. Don't you like me, even just a little bit?"

Lilly got closer, invading Lauren's personal space. She took two quick strides and had her arms wrapped around Lauren's waist, her hands under the hem of the doctor's leather jacket. She was leaning in for a kiss. Bo had seen enough and was about to step from the shadows when the scene took a sudden and dramatic turn.

With lightening quick speed and astonishing skill, Lauren had slipped out of the other woman's embrace. Lilly's arm was twisted behind her back, and her cheek met the rough exterior of the brick wall. "Lilly, I'm going to release you, and you're going to walk to that cab parked on the corner. You're going to get in, go home, sober up, and never return to my lab again. Got it?"

The other woman had no voice left. She was shocked as she nodded a confirmation against the bricks that were digging into her face. Lauren released Lilly and the woman did as she was told.

Bo breathed a sigh of relief. Lauren ran her shaking hands through her hair and walked a few blocks before catching a cab. Bo followed in her car; she was careful not to make Lauren aware of her presence. Even if she didn't have the courage to speak to her, she wanted to make sure Lauren was OK. She would make sure Lauren got home and then she'd be on her way.

Up until tonight Bo kept her distance. Part of her believed Lauren needed the space before reconciling with her, and part of her feared Lauren was ready to confront her and permanently end things between them. They loved one another, but their history was messy and complicated. Still, the succubus hoped messy and complicated also meant it was deep and worth fighting for.

Bo also feared that as Lauren rediscovered herself, she may come to the conclusion they were incompatible. So, until tonight, Bo kept far away and tried desperately to trust that they would find their way back to one another in time.

Bo parked around the corner as the cab pulled up to Lauren's apartment. The blonde exited, stood on the sidewalk and took a deep breath. She looked down and reached into her pocket for her keys. She shook her head as she pulled them out, marveling at all the unexpected twists and turns her life had taken. She walked to the curb, sat down, and rubbed her face with her hands.

Bo wanted to remain hidden, but her heart wouldn't let her. With a shaky voice she called out.

"Are you OK?"

Lauren jumped at the unexpected company. "Jesus. You scared me. What are you doing here Bo?" The doctor rose and walked to the dimly lit side entrance, not wanting to attract the attention of the Ash's security team. Bo followed closely behind.

Lauren sounded angry, but Bo resolved to hold her own. "I saw what happened outside The Dal, and I wanted to make sure you were OK." Bo smiled nervously, "I don't think Lilly will be showing her face in town anytime soon."

The two women were standing under the soft glow of a nearby streetlamp. Lauren stepped closer to Bo. Bo's breath hitched as the lamp light captured the green and amber hues in Lauren's eyes. "Are you checking up on me Bo? Because if you are, don't. I can take care of myself." Lauren leaned against the cold brick of the building.

Bo came to rest beside her on the wall, their shoulders touching. "I know you can. But I still care for you, for your well being. I didn't interfere with you and Lilly; you handled it all on your own. I see that you can take care of yourself; when I told you you were the strongest person I had ever met, I meant it." Bo looked down at the blacktop. "I think you're even stronger than me." Lauren froze next to the other woman.

The doctor pushed off the wall and faced Bo. Bo refused to meet her ex girlfriend's eyes; she stood there silent and somewhat breathless. Lauren gently lifted the other woman's chin forcing their eyes to meet. Bo's eyes were full of unshed tears. In that instant all the fight left the doctor's body. When she looked at Bo, she saw what was always there, even when they were confronted with fae bullshit, their own shortcomings, or other outside interference; Lauren realized it was still there. There was love, compassion, sacrifice, hope, and desire. Yes, they had lost their way and themselves, but this moment was about possibly finding their way back while figuring out who they were, and how they could navigate their way in this world. It was a lot to pin on a single look, but it was undeniably there.

Lauren braced one arm on the bricks as she learned close to Bo's face. Bo could feel her warm breath millimeters from her lips and it made her shiver. Her gaze dropped to Lauren's mouth for a few heartbeats, and she felt a few cold beads of perspiration form on her forehead. She trembled and laughed internally at her trepidation. She was a succubus; a master seductress who was now shaking in her shoes as Lauren's soft lips came crashing down on hers.

Lauren gently slid her hand off of Bo's face and let her fingertips graze the soft skin of the chest beneath them. They stopped at the v-neck of Bo's shirt, and Bo reached up under Lauren's hair keeping her close as she drew the doctor's bottom lip between her own. She sucked gently, allowing their mouths to part slightly and meet again feverishly. Bo's arousal spiked as Lauren's teeth nipped at her upper lip, before kissing her way down Bo's jaw line to her neck.

Bo slumped against the hardness of the wall, her eyes rolling in her head as she stared into the halo of light that surrounded them from the nearby lamp. Lauren's face was buried deep into the juncture between Bo's neck and shoulder. Her lips hungrily kissing and sucking at her flesh sending her spiraling into the depths of pleasure that threatened to drown her.

When Lauren's tongue made contact with a particularly sensitive spot below Bo's ear, Bo felt her eyes flash that all too familiar deep blue. She struggled to emerge from her lust induced haze. She wanted to cave into her desire and lose herself in everything that was Lauren Lewis, but she also wanted to show the doctor how much she mattered to her. So, with Herculean effort, Bo reached for Lauren's hips, squeezed them tightly in her fingers, and flipped them so that it was now Lauren's back against the wall.

Lauren came up gasping, resting her head against the bricks. She was too out of breath to say anything. Bo looked straight into Lauren's eyes, conveying her intentions as she pinned one of Lauren's shoulders down while using her free hand to unclasp the doctor's belt buckle. Lauren briefly watched Bo's hand maneuver the clasp before she looked back into her eyes. For her part, Bo kept looking at Lauren's face as she slid the woman's zipper down agonizingly slow.

Suddenly Bo stopped; she took one last look around making sure that they were alone before she closed the distance between her and Lauren's bodies. Now their chests were touching, and each reveled in where their bodies made contact. Shoulders leaned into each other, taut nipples grazed through thin clothing, and hips pressed into curves creating a spark that shot through both women.

Here, they were on equal terms. There were no fae, no humans, and no politics to interfere, just two individuals who deeply loved and wanted one another. Bo kissed Lauren's neck and slipped her hand into Lauren's jeans past her underwear; her knees nearly buckled when her fingers met the wetness that pooled around them. She easily slipped two fingers into Lauren then paused as she felt Lauren gasp under her. Once she was sure Lauren had caught her breath, she began to thrust inside of her while her lips kissed and dragged over what was now Lauren's sweat drenched neck.

When Lauren was close, Bo raised her head slightly to watch the blonde push her head back further into the wall. The motion elongating her neck and forcing her pulse point to throb violently against the thin skin. That always managed to turn Bo on, and this time was no different. Bo licked at the pulse point before gripping the flesh between her teeth. That one gesture combined with a few more well timed thrusts sent Lauren over the edge. Her heart thrummed, her inner walls clenched around Bo's strong fingers as a strangled moan escaped her throat. Lauren's chest heaved as Bo tried to regain control of her breathing. She was close just from touching Lauren, but she fought her desire to come. She wanted this moment to be about Lauren and her needs.

They now stood toe to toe, Bo's fingers still embedded inside Lauren.

Lauren was panting, "Bo, I love you. I really do, but I want to be sure. I need to know that you're good for me Bo. For both of our sakes I don't want to be wrong."

Bo refused to be deterred. She pushed her hips into Lauren, forcing her hand deeper inside her ex girlfriend. She rocked her hips up and began thrusting again. "Tell me Lauren." Bo threw her weight behind her efforts, slightly lifting Lauren with the force of her body. "Tell me; do you think I'm bad for you? Do you really believe that?"

Bo started to sweat as Lauren moaned into the thick night air, still not answering Bo. Bo buried her face against Lauren's shoulder, feeling her own climax building and building until it finally overtook her. She cried out and shuttered against Lauren's body. She quickly fought to regain her rhythm and asked once again.

"Lauren, please tell me."

Lauren sucked in a deep breath, she wanted to answer, but the feeling and smell of Bo around and inside her stilted her breath and smothered her words. After fighting the urge to pass out, Lauren found her voice.

"Ugh, no Bo. No I don't believe that. But it's not just about this. We are amazing at this Bo." Lauren rode Bo's hand harder, feeling herself slide over the long slender fingers. "But it takes so much more to make a relationship work." The light was starting do dim behind the blonde's eyes.

Though her arms were giving out, Bo refused to stop making love to the woman beneath her. "I've shown you that I love you with my body. Give me another chance to prove to you that I love you with every other part of me. Let me love you Lauren."

Bo pushed into Lauren three more before the doctor felt a violent orgasm tear through her body. She was breathing harder than before. Her face was flushed and her hair tousled. Bo kissed her lips one more time before gently sliding her hand out of Lauren and gripping her waist.

"Bo." Bo relished the way Lauren said her name and saddened knowing how much she had missed it while they were apart. Both women were still breathing hard as they spoke to one another.

Bo choked out a "Yeah."

"If we do this, we do it right this time. Everything gets laid out on the table. This is our last shot. No more secrets, no more withholding, no more lies. Trust, compromise, and understanding at all times and at all costs." Lauren's voice had taken on that serious tone that meant the doctor had no intentions of backing down from her demands, and Bo was more than willing to agree to every one of them without hesitation.

She raised her hand and ran it through Lauren's hair as her other hand continued to firmly hold the hips that had finally relaxed after the intensity of their love making.

"I promise. I promise to be everything I wasn't before. I promise to be honest, open." She brushed her nose alongside Lauren's eliciting a chuckle from the other woman. "Trustworthy, attentive. I love you Lo, and I'm sorry for before. I'm sorry for hurting you. But you need to promise to be all those things too." A tear trickled down Bo's cheek, and Lauren raised a finger catching it.

"I love you too Bo. I always have." Lauren reached for Bo's hand and kissed the knuckles while looking into her soft, hopeful eyes. "Tonight we sleep. Tomorrow we talk." Lauren gently tugged at Bo's hand and led them up to her apartment.

**The End.**


End file.
